I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo
by LonelyDragon17
Summary: Edward left 5 months ago.. Bella is still heartbroken and is faking that she is over him. But when Charlie and Bella go to a new italian resteraunt in town she finds out there is a new vampire family in town. With red eyes. BEING REWRITTEN AS "CRIMSON".
1. The waiter with red eyes

Alright... This is my first fan fiction. Review! Please be nice though. No flames. Constructive criticism is helpful though. And ideas are great. Hopefully I will be able to upload soon. Tata for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. If I owned them then Jasper would be giving me a lap dance at the moment :) I do own Antonio Ricco though... and his family. Oh, and any simularities between you or one of your stories is accidental and not meant to be. So please no saying that I stole your story or something... Great minds just think alike :) Well... On with the story then.

Bella's point of veiw...

It had been about five months since Edward had left me in the forest. I was over him. So what? He didn't love me... Why should i give a damn what he thought of me? I sighed. Oh God... I don't really believe that, do I? No. But, that's what everyone around me thought. I plastered on the most realistic looking smile I could and went about to my, so called, life.

Only my father knew the truth...that when my bedroom door closed at night and I crawled into the bed I would cry and cry... I would cry because I should have seen it coming. I was just a stupid human girl. How could a gorgeous vampire such as Edward love me? He couldn't. He didn't. He had never loved me. I should have never expected him to.

I had never expected him to leave me. I thought we were forever. I thought he loved me. I had loved him. And Alice? We had been the best of friends and she had left me without even the whisper of a goodbye. And Emmett? That big, sarcastic teddy bear I had grown to love? He would never be here to joke with. He would never be here to tease me of being the only human there. Even Rosalie I have come to miss. I miss all the glares and every nasty thing she had said to me. I know that may sound crazy, but, oh, what I would give to see her glaring at me again. I missed Esme. She had become a second mother to me. And Carlisle had become a second father. He was very wise and I always had went to him when I had needed advice. But now I did not. Now I was on my own.

My father and I were going to the new italian resteraunt that opened in Port Angeles. I put on another of my fake smiles and we drove to the city. When we got there we were led to a table. The silverware and plates were allready set. Everything here was so fancy. And, oh my God, who really needs this much silverware? My father explained that you just work from the outside in as you get each course of food.

"Hello, my name is Antonio Ricci. I will be your waiter today. May I take your order?" I heard the voice. I hadn't heard anyone approaching. "I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo. And, um... a coke to drink" My father, Charlie, ordered.

Then Charlie looked into the eyes of the waiter and he took a sharp breath. I was confused. What was my dad so shocked about? Then I looked into the eyes of the waiter and could see what had been so shocking. Well, you see, the waiter, Antonio, had eyes of the color red...

Pretty short chapter... I'll try to make the next ones longer... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! Please! Oh... And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made...


	2. Intro to the family

Okay... So I am finally uploading a new chapter. I would like to thank my first reviewers: Leo Night, FAXfan, Sessho-kun'sgirl466, and s m Neal... Thank you! I want more reviews for this chapter though. Please! Post a review. It will only take 5 seconds! Yeah... Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. And it's really short... The chapters will get longer but I am just getting into this story. So... This chapter is pretty boring. It is basically just explaining some stuff about Antonio's family... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I were the author of Twilight why would I be writing fanfiction for my own story? I don't own them. I just own Antonio and his family.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They looked at me with eyes full of many emotions. At first the emotion they held was shock, which quickly turned to confusion and then they settled for fear. Great, I thought to myself. They were afraid. What were they afraid of?

"Y-y-your eyes! Th-they are red!" The man, who I assumed to be the young lady's father, stuttered out. Oh! My eyes! Of course. I am so stupid. How the hell could I foget something like that? Of course the would be frightened of my eyes. They were red.

"Ah, yes. My eyes. Well, I have contacts. I have always had a certain love for the supernatural and creepy things and decided to get some," came my excuse.

"Oh... Okay," the father responded. The daughter still looked a little creeped out though. I had already gotten the man's order, so I should probably get the girl's. "And what do you want, young lady?" I asked her. "Um... I'll take the Pasta Prima Vera and a sprite, please." I jotted that down and headed back to the kitchen.

I gave the orders to Mom and Dad. I have no idea how my adoptive parents deal with cooking that food. The smell is terrible.

Mom and Dad had been husband and wife for 5 years when they were changed. They had met at work. My father, Mario, had been the chef and my mom, Elena, had been in charge of making soups and salads. They had fell in love and married. Then they were changed. They are both about 110 years old. I always just assumed that the reason they still cook is because they had been chef's when human and that they had met at that job.

I also have a sister and a brother. Both of which I love dearly... Even though sometimes they annoy me to no end. I have my sister Silvia. She has short brown hair that is extremely curly. She is tall and, I swear, the only thing she does is read. She is about 50 and came to our family almost 30 years after I was changed by Mario. She was changed by my mother. I guess Silvia could pass anywhere from 15 to 19 so we usually stay in town for a little while.

And then there is my brother Marius. He has blond hair and is extremely muscular. I mean HUGE! He is a very easy guy to get along with though. Most people get scared just because he's tall and has a lot of muscle. He is really funny and loves to joke around. Except when you ask about his past. None of us know what happened to him before he joined our family. We just know that it was bad. Really bad. And he's really old, too. Like hundreds and hundreds of years. He only looks to be about 17 to 20 though.

And then there is me. Nothing special. Shaggy black hair and a love for all things music. I play the guitar and I love to sing. Just you normal teen, who just so happens to be over 80 years old.

We all start school tomorrow. Yay. That was sarcasim if you didn't know. Silvia is going in as a freshman... which she hates. She really hates being youngest. Marius and I are going as juniors.

Well... Tomorrow should be a blast...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah... My next chapter will be about there first day of school... And it will be longer. Review!


	3. The Story Must Go On!

Wow... Has is really been 3 years? I'd first like to apologize. After writing a few chapters of this story, I lost my inspiration to write it. Today, though, I got a new review on this, after I had forgotten it even existed. Suddenly, I want to write this story again. I'm starting the rewrite today. It'll change a little bit, as I've matured in the past few years and my writing style has changed, but the plot will stay the same. When it's done, I'll post it to my new account, LonelyDragon16, and I'll make sure to let you all know.


	4. Finally An Update

PLEASE READ IN ENTIRETY:

Okay, everybody. First of all, I'd like to apologize for how long it's been since I've updated. I ended up moving as soon as I posted that I would be continuing this story, and I was without internet for a long time. But, good news! I just posted the first chapter of the Rewritten version, under the name "Crimson." You can find it on my profile.

In the first chapter of Crimson, I took the first two chapters of "I'll Take the Fettuccini Alfredo," combined them, and rewrote them. I changed quite a few things, including names, so please don't try to just skip it.

Also, I know that I said that the fic would be posted on my "LonelyDragon16" account, but due to some unfortunate circumstances (basically, I just forgot the email that I used for that account), that will not be the case. Instead, I have changed the name of this account, and will be using this account for all further fanfiction postings.

Thank you to those who stuck with this story, even if I, personally, think the writing in it was terrible, and I hope you enjoy the new version.

LonelyDragon17


End file.
